onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nobody700/What If: Paradise Group arc part 2
Hammerhead stared into TankTop Masters eyes and noted two thing. 1. He was creepy! Those were the eyes of a man who has seen real shit! 2. He looked tough. HammerHead knew that S class heroes were strong, but he didn't have to worry. Everyone knew TankTop master was one of the 'weak' S class heroes, like Puri Puri, ZombieMan, or Child Emperor. Now if it was one of the strong S class heroes, like Bang, Darkshine, Tornado... Or worse, King, even Hammerhead would have bailed. But if he beat TankTop master, he could prove that his cause is right! Might makes right! "Haha, TankTop master, everyone in the criminal underworld heard of you. When you took down 10 A class criminals as a B class heroes and became an S class hero, you were feared by the criminal underworld. Even I was terrified of you! But now, now I have become even greater then you! I AM A PROPHET OF THE NEW WORLD!" TankTop master blinked, checked his watch, and tucked at his TankTop. "The hero association never told me I was going to fight a crazy guy." "WHAT THE..." "I mean, I heard your lines from the report. No more working? Jeez, why do I have to fight a guy who's too lazy to work, but isn't lazy enough to start a massive class revolution? Can't you just be consistent?" "I'LL KILL YOU!" Hammerhead punched TankTop in the face as hard as he could. He was certain that he could kill even the strongest of humans with that punch. TankTop looked back, and he had a bloody nose. He wiped his face, and cracked his knuckles. "So... Not bad. You hit hard... Almost as hard as Puri-Puri." TankTop punched HammerHead, and Hammerhead slammed into the ground. One guy growled, and lunged at TankTop master, but Master only round house kicked him into a tree, knocking him out. Blue Fire was surrounded by five men, and pointed his arm at them. "Please, just die." Blue Fire incinerated the five men, and a few guys backed away, terrified of the pyromaniac. Blue Fire cracked his neck, and saw one man about to strike him. Blue Fire struck his neck, knocking him out. Then, he shoved his flamethrower in the man's face... And burned him alive. "Criminal scum should all be incinerated." Blue Fire stomped on the incinerated corpse of an enemy, and kicked his head off. The guys were all scared, and one ran away, terrified of even fighting Blue Fire. Blue Fire did a few arm motions, and pointed his hand at him. "Long range style: Blazing fire ball." The fireball hit the guy, killing him. Despite all these criminals being incredibly strong, none could even stand against Blue Fire, who was far beyond them in every league. TankTop master grabbed HammerHead, and punched him in the face. He threw him in the air, and tackled four enemy's, knocking them out. The remaining paradise members all began to scatter, understanding that none of them were as strong as any of these two. HammerHead hit the ground, and got up, looking around. "Hey... GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS! YOU... Jerks... RAGE!" HammerHead roared, and grew in size, using 100% of his armors power. He then slammed his fist into TankTop masters face, and thrown him dozens of yards away. He charged at TankTop master, screaming bloody murder and stomping the ground. "I'LL KILL YOU!" "Hmm... You hit harder then Puri Puri now... But just slightly." TankTop master tackled Hammerhead, stopping him in his path. "I hate fighting humans, they're so fragile. But you're a tough guy, so I'll go all out. TANK TOP STYLE: ALL OUT SLAMMING BARRAGE!" He punched HammerHead a few hundred times. Compared to fighting, he was far faster and even better then Darkshine at it, it was just that Darkshine was too strong. Now only Puri Puri was strong enough to give him a challenge. While his opponent hit harder, he didn't even have the skill or speed to match Puri Puri. TankTop master only sighed. His opponent may be S class level... But just barely. Even for a 'wimp' S class hero, barely as strong as S class meant you were still too weak. TankTop master sighed, when HammerHead fell unconscious. If only he met someone strong and evil, then maybe he could go all out. "Shame... I was supposed to kill him." TankTop master turned around, and saw a man in a black ninja outfit, who had a wicked grin, and held a katana. "Hmm... Wonder if I should kill you instead?" Category:Blog posts